Veux-tu entrer dans mon boudoir…
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Dans son Angleterre préférée, le Docteur rencontre une exquise vieille dame qui l'invite à prendre le thé avec elle. "Voulez-vous entrer dans mon boudoir, dit l'araignée à la mouche ?"
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le Docteur sort du TARDIS et renifle l'air printanier.

« Hum, murmure-t-il en attrapant les revers de son habit, et en souriant béatement. Avril 1955, un temps exceptionnellement chaud et sec cette année-là. »

Il referme soigneusement la porte de la machine spatio-temporelle, et part d'un pas de promeneur, le nez au vent, sur une petite route de la campagne anglaise. Son visage poupin cache un cœur ulcéré par le départ d'une de ses compagnes.

« Une de plus, lance-t-il avec emphase à une paisible laitière qui rumine dans son pré. Une de plus qui a préféré me quitter pour un homme. N'aimez jamais, ma chère. L'amour est une malédiction !

– Meueuh ! » lui répond le quadrupède en s'éloignant avec indifférence.

Mais un autre bruit attire son attention :

« Moumou ! Moumou ! »

Il se retourne et découvre une dame âgée qui bât les buissons. Justement, elle lui rappelle un peu…

« Evelyn… » grogne-t-il.

Oui, elle lui rappelle un peu la "traîtresse" qui vient de l'abandonner pour se marier, ailleurs, loin de sa planète natale.

Il s'approche de la vieille dame et lui demande :

« Perdu quelque chose ?

– Oui, oui, répond-elle d'une voix frêle. Mon chat.

– Dont le nom est Moumou, j'imagine. »

Le visage ridé, mais au teint encore frais et aux pommettes roses, rougi légèrement.

« En réalité, il s'appelle Archimède. Parce que je l'ai sauvé de la noyade, vous voyez.

– Celui qui a été sauvé des eaux, c'est plutôt Moïse, rétorque le Docteur de façon un peu pédante.

– Oh, je sais ! C'est parce que je l'ai tiré d'une flaque de boue et qu'ensuite, il a fallu que je lui donne un bain. Il n'a pas aimé. D'où le principe de cet Archimède-là : tout corps plongé dans l'eau en ressort au plus vite en miaulant et en griffant. »

Le Docteur se met à rire. L'humour de cette personne l'enchante et lui fait presque oublier son chagrin.

« Cherchons donc Archimède, plus simplement appelé Moumou. Comment est-il ?

– Noir avec une étoile blanche sur le poitrail. Moumou ? Moumou ? Où es-tu, vilain chat ?

– Et vous-même, chère madame ? À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

– Mary, Mary Smith. Oui je sais, mon nom n'est pas très original. Et vous, cher monsieur ?

– Je suis le Docteur.

– Oh, charmant. Mais Docteur qui ?

– Simplement le Docteur. On y va ? »

L'après-midi parfait de ce printemps, assiste donc à la recherche active près du village de Caynham au sud du Shropshire, d'un certain Moumou, nommé aussi Archimède, chat de gouttière, par une Humaine d'âge mûr et par un Seigneur du Temps d'âge indéterminé.

Après une vingtaine de minutes passées à crier « Moumou ! » à tous les vents en s'éloignant de plus en plus du cottage de la vieille dame, un miaulement strident leur parvient.

« Oh ! Il a recommencé ! s'écrie Mary. Le vieux moulin ! Il a grimpé ce qu'il reste des marches et il n'ose plus redescendre.

– Je vais aller le chercher, ne vous inquiétez pas, Mary.

– Merci beaucoup, monsieur. Vous êtes bien aimable.

– Récupérer un chat dans des ruines, voilà un exercice qui me change de combattre les Cybermen, les Daleks ou le Maître », grommelle le Docteur pour lui-même, tout en escaladant le mur.

Il ramasse le félin, et retourne le rendre à sa maîtresse, pleine de reconnaissance.

« Que diriez-vous d'un bon thé, accompagné de gâteaux, pour regagner les calories perdues dans cette aventure ? » lui propose la vieille dame.

Le Docteur sourit au mot « aventure ». Cela a certainement paru une épopée à la paisible habitante de Caynham.

**o-o-o-o**

« Veuillez entrer dans mon salon…

– … "dit l'araignée à la mouche" murmure le Docteur.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Non rien, ne faites pas attention. Je me parlais à moi-même. Votre cottage est charmant, Mary.

– Asseyez-vous, ajoute celle-ci. Tenez, dans ce fauteuil-là. Il est très confortable. »

Confortable ? Le Docteur ne s'est jamais assis sur quelque chose d'aussi… il n'a même pas de mots pour décrire l'impression qu'il ressent.

_« Comme un nuage qui serait à la fois ferme et moelleux. C'est extraordinaire ! »_ songe-t-il.

En quelques minutes, la table basse se couvre de tout ce qu'il faut pour un thé royal. Outre la théière réchauffée par un couvre-théière en forme de chat, il y a là un pichet de lait mousseux, une coupe contenant trois sortes de sucre, et un plat de quatre pâtisseries qui ont l'air aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres.

« Je vous fais un assortiment », annonce Mary.

Elle met dans une assiette quatre scones à la crème, une large part de gâteau nappé au citron, la moitié du cake aux fruits et cinq boules de neige – gâteaux aux amandes effilées enrobés de sucre glace.

« Mary ! s'exclame le Docteur. Merci, mais… c'est beaucoup trop ! Je ne finirai jamais tout ça. Sans compter que ce n'est pas très bon pour ma ligne. »

Il tapote son gilet à carreau qui enrobe un abdomen déjà roudouillet.

« Oh, monsieur Docteur. Ce ne sont que de bonnes choses. Ça se digère parfaitement, et ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal.

– Juste "Docteur", s'il vous plaît. Eh bien… je vais au moins goûter un peu de chacun. Ça a l'air vraiment délicieux. »

Tout en mangeant les exquises pâtisseries de la vieille anglaise, et en discutant tranquillement avec elle, le Docteur regarde autour de lui.

Tout ce qu'on peut faire de plus cosy se trouve là, dans cette pièce. Les fenêtres sont entourées par des rideaux de velours, chaque surface de bois est soigneusement ciré, le sol couvert de tapis. Des représentation de chats ornent tous les murs ou sont posées sur tous les meubles. Sous forme de statuettes, tableaux, peluches ou animal fait aux aiguilles ou au crochet.

Le Docteur se sent agréablement chatouillé dans sa propre passion pour ces félins. D'ailleurs Archimède-Moumou s'est installé sur ses genoux, et il caresse le poil lustré de la bête qui ronronne, tout en engloutissant le thé et les pâtisseries.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le Docteur émerge doucement de la somnolence qui l'avait saisi après ce goûter gargantuesque. Tout était tellement bon, qu'il s'était laissé aller à reprendre du gâteau au citron et une ou deux boules de neige.

Un fumet délicat chatouille ses narines. Cela sent la bonne cuisine faite maison, et amoureusement mitonnée. À ses côtés, Mary Smith tricote tranquillement.

« Vous deviez être un peu fatigué, cher Docteur, lui susurre-t-elle, son visage paisible souriant avec une pointe de tendresse.

– On dirait oui », marmonne le Docteur.

Il devrait se lever et regagner le TARDIS, mais il se sent si bien dans ce fauteuil qu'il n'a pas envie d'en bouger… du moins pas tout de suite.

_« Encore quelques minutes, _songe-t-il. _Et puis j'y vais. »_

À voix haute, il demande :

« Que préparez-vous pour le repas de ce soir ?

– Une tourte à la viande de bœuf et aux rognons. Une recette de ma grand-mère. C'est exquis.

– Ça sent drôlement bon en tout cas.

– Pourquoi ne pas la partager avec moi ? J'en fais toujours beaucoup trop pour mon appétit. Avec une salade pour l'accompagner, vous verrez, ça glisse tout seul.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore manger après… »

Mais il se rend compte que, malgré toutes les pâtisseries qu'il vient d'avaler… il a encore faim.

« Ma foi… commence-t-il.

– Laissez-vous tenter, mon cher Docteur. Sans vouloir me vanter, je crois ne pas être tout à fait maladroite en cuisine.

– Si votre tourte est à la hauteur de vos gâteaux, vous êtes un génie culinaire ! répond le Docteur, salivant déjà à la pensée de déguster le plat.

– Oh, minaude-t-elle. Vous me flattez, vilain flagorneur. Je prépare la salade pour deux, alors. »

Elle se lève et s'éclipse vers l'arrière de la maison. En l'attendant, le Docteur s'appuie sur le dossier de son fauteuil et ferme les yeux, savourant le plaisir d'un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les voilages de la fenêtre, et anticipant celui d'un estomac qui va se remplir de bonnes choses.

Sur ses genoux, Moumou s'est endormi et ronronne dans son sommeil.

**o-o-o-o**

À ses fourneaux, la vieille anglaise s'affaire. Elle prépare un grand plat de salade du jardin, agrémentée de croûtons et de cerneaux de noix.

Le plateau roulant supporte bientôt le pâté en croûte fumant, le grand bol de verdure, du pain fait maison coupé en grosses tranches, une jatte de sauce à l'oignon, une bouteille de bordeaux, et une assiette de divers amuse bouche.

Réveillé une fois de plus d'une indolente somnolence, le Docteur voit arriver ces mets avec gourmandise.

« Ne bougez pas, lui intime Mary, alors qu'il tente de s'extirper de son confortable siège. Je vais vous servir où vous êtes. Entre nous, j'aime bien manger mes repas au salon plutôt que dans la cuisine, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

– C'est vrai qu'on est tellement bien, ici, grommelle le Docteur. Presque trop bien, d'ailleurs. On n'a plus envie d'en partir.

– Encore une fois, vous me flatter, répond-elle en rougissant. Mon logis est pourtant bien modeste.

– Mais tellement accueillant, Mary. Vraiment. On s'y sent chez soi. »

Pendant ce temps, ses yeux parcourent la table basse sur laquelle la vieille dame a déposé sa production. Ses narines frémissent, et sa bouche se remplit de salive.

Largement servi – il proteste mollement pour la forme, il savoure bientôt la tourte, nappée de sauce, et son accompagnement, tout en avalant de bonnes rasades du vin.

« Châteaux Margaux 1945 ! s'exclame-t-il. Une très bonne année. Il est excellent. Vous vous y connaissez en vins ?

– Je m'y suis un peu intéressée dans ma jeunesse et j'ai acquis quelques bouteilles lors d'un voyage œnologique en France. J'ai peu l'occasion de les servir, n'ayant pas beaucoup de visiteurs. Je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai affaire non seulement à un fin gourmet, mais aussi à un amateur de bons crus.

– Vous êtes une perle, Mary. »

**o-o-o-o**

_« Quelque chose ne va pas »_, songe le Docteur, quelque jours plus tard.

Il est toujours enfoncé dans le confortable fauteuil du salon de Mary Smith. Ses journées sont ponctuées de repas où alternent le sucré et le salé. Cake aux zestes d'oranges et couronne cannelle-noisettes accompagnant un thé Earl Grey aux riches saveurs. Gigot d'agneau sauce à la menthe. Gâteau gallois aux fruits secs et roulé au chocolat blanc avec un thé russe. Chaussons de Cornouailles et mesclun. Chaque repas salé est servi avec un vin rare – bourgogne, bordeaux, rosé de Cassis ou côtes du Rhône – au caractère bien trempé.

Entre chacun, une sieste bien méritée, dont il ne se réveille que pour la bombance suivante. À chaque fois, il marmonne :

« Je devrais partir. Je vous ai assez encombré. »

Mais la vieille dame l'assure qu'il ne la dérange pas du tout.

« C'est tellement rare de rencontrer un gentleman qui sait ce qu'est la bonne cuisine et les bons vins. Et qui apprécie autant mes sucreries que mes précieux thés. »

_« Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens »_, se dit le Docteur, tandis que Mary lui verse sa troisième tasse de chine fumé.

Il engloutit une grosse bouchée de tarte aux amandes et au miel. Hum… quel délice !

_« Mais non voyons, Docteur,_ pense-t-il enfin. _Comment le mal pourrait-il se glisser dans cet endroit parfait, où on aime si bien manger et où ma personnalité plaît autant ? »_

Car Mary ne se contente pas de l'abreuver de thé et de vin. Elle glousse au moindre de ses traits d'humour, se pâme devant le récit de ses exploits, et loue sans cesse son bon goût en matière d'habillement et son charme naturel.

La nature narcissique du Seigneur du Temps en frétille d'aise.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Encore un peu de mon ragoût du Lancashire, mon cher Docteur ?

– Vraiment, je… burp ! Excusez-moi. Je ne devrais pas. C'est la quatrième fois que j'en reprends. Je sens que cette fois-ci, cela va me rester sur l'estomac.

– Je vous servirai un petit verre de cognac pour digérer tout ça. Et puis, j'ai prévu un dessert. Il faut que vous y fassiez honneur.

– Vraiment ? Quoi donc ? questionne le Docteur en essuyant la sauce qui vient de dégouliner sur son quadruple menton.

– À vrai dire, ce gâteau n'a pas de nom. Je l'ai inventé moi-même. Une pâte à tarte garnie de crème au citron, parsemée de tranches de pèches. »

Les yeux du Docteur, qui sont maintenant perdus au milieu de bouffissures de graisse, pétillent de gourmandise. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a dû déboutonner son gilet, car celui-ci n'arrivait plus à contenir son abdomen. Le manteau multicolore le serre de partout. Il devrait se lever pour l'enlever, mais il ne s'en sent pas le courage.

De toute façon, pourquoi bouger lorsqu'on est si bien, dans le siège qui semble s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que son contenu prend de l'ampleur ?

De ses lèvres grasses du ragoût, il fait un sourire à Mary.

« Ça a l'air succulent. J'en prendrai, ne vous inquiétez pas.

– Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas, Docteur, je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Le Docteur regarde la vieille dame avec un peu de surprise. Sa voix lui a semblé tout à coup différente… et étrangement familière. Mais Mary lui sourit tout en remplissant une fois de plus son assiette.

_« Je dois avoir des hallucinations auditives,_ songe-t-il. _Je devrais quand même regagner le TARDIS, maintenant. Cette petite pause m'a fait du bien, mais il serait temps de reprendre la route. Enfin… après ce gâteau à la pèche. »_

**o-o-o-o**

Un ronflement sonore remplit le salon de Mary Smith. Dans son fauteuil, le Docteur dort, la tête engoncée dans la masse boudinée de son cou, lequel repose sur l'énorme tas qu'est devenu son corps. Un verre de bourgogne pend au bout de sa main. Finalement, il tombe sur le tapis, mais le petit bruit qu'il produit ne réveille même pas le dormeur.

La vieille dame s'est installée sur une chaise en face de son invité, et elle le contemple en souriant. Mais ce sourire n'a plus rien de la benoîte expression qu'avait le visage de l'anglaise jusqu'à présent.

Les yeux étincellent de joie mauvaise, la moue est sarcastique et triomphale.

« Eh bien, Docteur, chuchote-t-elle. Te voilà pris au piège. Comment vas-tu te sortir de là ?

– Huum… marmonne le Docteur dans son sommeil. Evelyn, non… pourquoi ? Evelyn… zzzz… »

Il entrouvre difficilement un œil injecté de sang, état dû à l'abus de bons vins et d'alcools divers dont l'a gavé son hôtesse. Sous son regard mi-somnolent mi-ahuri, celle-ci change tout à coup. Elle se redresse, ses épaules s'élargissent, elle enlève sa perruque grise et son masque ridé. Elle se débarrasse aussi de l'ensemble jupe en tweed, cardigan en laine. Le visage ricanant du Maître et son costume en velours noir brodé au col, remplacent maintenant la frêle silhouette de Mary Smith.

« Je… je ne comprends pas… balbutie le Docteur qui a du mal à émerger de sa torpeur. Toi ? Que fais-tu là ? Où est Mary ?

– Bien entendu, mon cher Docteur, tu ne comprends jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Mary n'existe pas. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, une projection de mon esprit pour te piéger. Et j'ai magnifiquement réussi. Essaye de sortir de ce fauteuil et de ce corps monstrueusement obèse, maintenant ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Tout en riant aux éclats, le Maître sort de la maison, laissant sa victime affalée dans le siège qu'elle ne peut plus quitter. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il passe une dernière fois la tête par l'entrebâillement, et lance ironiquement en français :

_« Bon appétit, monsieur ! »_

**o-o-o-o**

À chaque mouvement, le Docteur entend craquer ses vêtements. Il essaye de s'extirper du siège où il s'est laissé aller à la paresse et à la gourmandise depuis… il ne sait plus en fait.

« J'en ai même perdu la notion du temps, grogne-t-il. Moi ! Un Seigneur du Temps ! Oumpf ! » ajoute-t-il après un nième effort pour soulever la masse de plusieurs centaines de kilos qu'il est devenu.

_« Non, je m'y prends mal,_ songe-t-il. _Il vaut mieux que j'essaye de basculer sur le côté. »_

Quelques instants plus tard, après de violents efforts qui couvrent le visage du Docteur de sueur et collent ses magnifiques cheveux frisés à son front, le fauteuil capote. Expulsé de son cocon, le monstrueux corps patauge sur le tapis pour tenter de se redresser. Les coutures abandonnent la lutte les unes après les autres. Chaque couleur du bel habit divorce d'avec sa voisine. Le pantalon jaune a cessé d'exister déjà depuis un moment, et le caleçon bleu à pois blancs lâche prise peu après.

Le Seigneur du Temps parvient enfin, en s'accrochant à la table d'abord, au siège renversé ensuite, à relever sa silhouette massive. Il ne lui reste plus rien de sa vêture arc-en-ciel. Mais il n'en a cure. Le plus important maintenant, est de regagner le TARDIS et d'y chercher un antidote à son état actuel.

_« Ou alors, de me mettre en transe profonde en tout sécurité, jusqu'à ce que j'ai retrouvé ma magnifique corpulence naturelle. »_

**o-o-o-o**

S'appuyant aux murs, le Docteur arrive, un pas difficilement gagné après l'autre, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Difficulté technique : il ne peut s'y glisser. Son ventre d'un côté, ses fesses de l'autre ou, lorsqu'il se met de face, ses hanches et ses bras ne passent pas par l'ouverture.

Pestant, ronchonnant, il se déplace à nouveau pour aller jusqu'aux fenêtres. Elles sont plus larges, mais l'ouverture guillotine est trop basse en hauteur. Il tente le tout pour le tout.

_« De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester ici, en attendant de redevenir mon meilleur moi,_ songe-t-il. _Et puis… ma tenue est légèrement… insuffisante. »_

La nuit descend sur Caynham. C'est le moment ou jamais de retourner dans le vaisseau spatio-temporel de façon discrète. Il plonge donc la tête la première à travers l'ouverture et tire, centimètre par centimètre, sa bouffissure à l'extérieur. Le bois râpe son abdomen et son arrière train, mais c'est déjà plus facile qu'à la porte.

« Ouch ! » grogne-t-il, lorsqu'il atterrit sur un parterre de fleurs.

Le rosier grimpant en a profité pour le gratifier de quelques mauvaises griffures. Il se sert de ses branches pour se remettre debout.

« Aïe ! Ouille ! » marmonne-t-il, en secouant ses mains pleines d'épines.

Les bras écartés pour garder son équilibre, il avance vers la rue, en balançant sur ses jambes flageolantes, comme un monstrueux bébé apprenant tout juste à marcher. Heureusement, la grille est assez large pour laisser entrer une voiture.

Il jette un regard de chaque côté de la ruelle pour voir s'il n'y a personne. Puis il se glisse dans la direction du TARDIS. Les seules parties de ses habits qu'il lui reste, sont ses chaussures vert pomme. Même les guêtres ont refusées de lui appartenir plus longtemps. Ahanant, soufflant, transpirant sous l'effort, il parcourt pas à pas les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparent de la terre promise.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

« C'est lui ! C'est ce monstre qui a mangé mon chat ! Mon Moumou chéri. C'est lui aussi qui est responsable de la disparition de vos compagnons favoris ! »

Le Docteur s'arrête, stupéfait. Il n'est qu'à quelques mètres du salut, mais la charmante Mary Smith vient de surgir devant lui, suivie par une horde de villageois et villageoises en colère.

Un instant, le Seigneur du Temps en oublie presque que son ex hôtesse n'est pas plus vieille dame qu'anglaise, et il balbutie :

« Mary, vous savez bien que je n'ai pas fait ça… »

Puis il se redresse – autant que le lui permet sa corpulence – et s'exclame :

« Mesdames, messieurs, du calme ! C'est un malentendu. Cette femme n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je ne sais s'il existait réellement une Mary Smith, mais si c'est le cas, celle qui se trouve là n'est pas la vraie. C'est le Maître ! Le Maître déguisé pour vous tromper.

– Qu'est-ce qui raconte le gros ? » grogne un homme lui-même grassouillet avec des favoris grisonnants.

Il tient une bêche à la main et l'agite dans la direction du Docteur.

« À mort ! crie une dame respectable, en brandissant un antique tromblon.

– Ouais ! entonne la foule comme un seul homme – ou une seule femme… selon le point de vue.

– Non ! bégaye le Docteur. Je vous assure que c'est un malentendu. Je vais vous expliquer ! »

Un caillou, lancé par il ne sait qui, rebondit sur l'élasticité de ses pectoraux.

« À mort ! Tuez-le, ce bouffeur de chats ! » hurle Mary.

Malgré le manque de clarté, le Docteur peut voir dans les yeux bleus de la vieille dame – qu'il sait maintenant être ceux du Maître, une lueur de jubilation.

Les gens avancent vers lui, le regard étincelant de colère, serrant plus fort leurs instruments agraires ou leurs armes.

« Où est mon Poussy ? demande l'un. Tu l'as mangé, tas de graisse !

– Et ma Mina, où est-elle ? questionne une autre. Je vais te la faire recracher. »

Le Docteur regarde autour de lui. Il n'y a d'issu nulle part. Surtout lorsque le moindre pas vous demande un effort surhumain.

Ses agresseurs sont maintenant assez proches pour qu'il reçoive les premiers coups de bâton. Et l'octuple éraflure d'un râteau.

« Là ! crie-t-il soudain, montrant quelque chose derrière la foule. Ils sont là vos félins ! »

Tout le monde se retourne. Le Docteur en profite pour faire marche arrière du plus vite qu'il peut, c'est-à-dire très lentement. Il se jette dans un fourré, y rampe en bousculant les branches au passage. Au milieu du buisson s'ouvre un petit canal plein d'eau croupie et de boue. Il y tombe, et s'y terre, haletant.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, il entend les recherches autour de lui. La nuit et la terre dont il s'est couvert, le cache aux yeux de ses bourreaux. Finalement, les villageois abandonnent la poursuite.

« Demain, dit l'un d'entre eux. Il ne peut pas nous échapper. Demain, nous le trouverons, et nous lui ouvrirons le ventre. »

**o-o-o-o**

Toujours tapi dans son égout, le Docteur attend que le silence de la nuit règne à nouveau pour tenter de s'extraire de sa rigole. Seulement, outre son poids qui le gêne, la terre humide a un effet de succion et il n'y parvient pas. La situation semble empirer à chaque instant.

« Alors, Docteur, susurre une voix connue et détestée. Comment as-tu trouvé mon piège derrière le piège ? Tu as bien su t'en sortir comme d'habitude. Mais comment vas-tu réchapper de celui dans lequel tu viens de te jeter ? »

À l'aide de son arme, le Maître éclaire la masse boueuse qui gigote pour s'extirper de la vase. Il ricane.

« Tu as toujours été ridicule, mais là, tu bats tous les records. Si tu te voyais ! Un gros vers qui se tortille.

– C'est de ta faute ! l'apostrophe le Seigneur du Temps.

– Ouiii ! Ce que j'ai pu m'amuser à te voir engloutir mes pâtisseries et mes plats, t'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la toile que j'avais tendu pour toi.

– "Voulez-vous entrer dans mon boudoir, dit l'araignée à la mouche", murmure le Docteur.

– Exactement ! Tu avais tout à fait deviné, dès le début. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté ton instinct, mon cher Docteur ? Un léger péché de gourmandise, hein ? Bien, ajoute-t-il. Je dois y aller. Pas mal de plans machiavéliques à terminer, tu sais ce que c'est. Je te laisse aux bons soins des habitants de ce charmant village quand ils vont te découvrir là, demain matin.

– Non ! Attends !

– Une requête à faire, mon cher Docteur ?

– Sors-moi de là… je t'en prie. »

Jamais phrase n'a été plus difficile à prononcer pour l'orgueil du Seigneur du Temps.

« Que vais-je y gagner ? rétorque le Maître. Quel intérêt aurais-je à t'aider ?

– Je… je ne sais pas.

– Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir…

– Dépêche-toi, râle le Docteur. Je commence à geler dans ce fossé !

– Finalement, non ! Je n'ai pas envie de te secourir, réplique le Maître, vexé, en se redressant pour partir.

– Grrmmlllmmlll… d'accord. Je ferai ou je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux !

– Te souviens-tu, lui chuchote le Maître à l'oreille. Te souviens-tu de cette fois-là où je t'ai supplié de me sauver aussi ? Rappelle-toi de Sarn, du gaz numismaton et de mes hurlements de douleur.

– Je me souviens, souffle le Docteur. Crois-tu que je l'ai fait de gaîté de cœur ?

– Demande-moi pardon, pour cette fois-là. Je ne parle même pas de toutes les autres.

– Je te… ahane le Docteur. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir laissé dans la détresse.

– De m'avoir laissé crever, oui !

– Je te demande pardon, répète le Docteur.

– Voilà qui est mieux. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, encore. »

Le Maître s'assoit entre les branches. Il pose la main sur la tête dont les boucles blondes sont engluées de boue.

« Appelle-moi par mon nom, exige-t-il.

– Je te demande pardon, Maître.

– Partiras-tu à la conquête de l'univers, avec moi ? Tous les deux, nous serons invincibles.

– Je… non, ça… je ne peux pas.

– Alors, rien à faire. »

Le Maître commence à se lever.

« Non, attends ! crie le Docteur. D'accord ! Partons ensemble. Tu seras mon… non, JE serai ton compagnon. »

**o-o-o-o**

Soutenu par le Maître, le Docteur avance à nouveau pas à pas vers son TARDIS. Il avait obtenu de pouvoir y aller pour se vêtir à nouveau décemment, avant de rejoindre celui de l'autre Seigneur du Temps.

« Ma machine est meilleure, avait argumenté celui-ci. Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Ils n'en sont plus éloignés que d'un mètre, quand le Docteur donne soudain un coup de coude dans le ventre de son collègue. Le Maître est légèrement déstabilisé, mais se reprend aussitôt.

Pas assez vite, cependant.

« Pardon… pas fait exprès », grogne le Docteur ironiquement, en le bousculant à nouveau et en lui tombant dessus de tout son poids.

Sa masse l'avantage. Le Seigneur du Temps renégat a beau se débattre, il ne parvient pas à faire bouger son adversaire.

« Docteur ! Traître ! halète-t-il, à demi étouffé.

– C'est un sport très connu sur Terre, où l'on utilise son poids pour déséquilibrer et vaincre son concurrent, explique le Docteur. Ça s'appelle le Sumo. »

_« Il vaut quand même mieux que je regagne le TARDIS au plus vite »,_ songe-t-il, en bataillant pour se relever.

Mais les kilos en trop, qui viennent de lui être utile, l'handicapent à nouveau. Dans ses efforts, il écrase de plus en plus le Maître qui râle, à l'agonie. Enfin, il arrive à prendre appui plus fermement sur le sol, décochant involontairement un coup de genou dans l'aine de son confrère, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Pardon, balbutie-t-il, en s'accrochant aux montants du TARDIS. Pas fait exprès. Et cette fois-ci, c'est vrai. »

Il se redresse complètement et disparaît dans sa machine. Le Maître, les larmes aux yeux, essaye de reprendre sa respiration, roulé en boule au milieu du chemin.

« Tu me paieras ça… Docteur ! pantelle-t-il. Tu me le paieras… très cher. Je te retrouverai… crois-moi. Jusqu'au bout de l'univers… je te… poursuivrai. »

**o-o-o-o**

« Voyons », marmonne le Docteur quelques temps plus tard.

Il est dans son vaisseau en vol dans le vortex, et il feuillette un épais volume.

« Quel sont les meilleurs aliments pour perdre rapidement du poids ? Ah, tiens ! Le jus de carotte ! C'est souverain, paraît-il. »

Il ajoute avec un soupir :

« Enfin quand même, le jus de carotte ! »

En hochant la tête :

« Le jus de carotte. »

Avec une grimace désespérée :

« Le jus de carotte. »


End file.
